Getting What You Planned For
by realityescaper10
Summary: A story about the romance, or lack of romance, between Rhonda and Harold. Rhonda is forced to make a decision which may or may not work out to her advantage. (This is my first ever fan fiction so don't be too harsh on me. Also I'm not sure how this website works exactly yet so sorry if the chapters come out weird looking)


Getting What You Planned For

Chapter 1: What's Best

Rhonda always seemed to have a thing for Harold ever since they had that egg project in the fourth grade. She got to see Harold in a different light. Even though he ate their baby, in the end she saw that he was sweet and sensitive; however, she would never admit it to herself. Rhonda Lloyd and Harold Berman? Together? No way. Despite the rumors she heard that Harold liked her back, she refused to even entertain the idea of the two of them as a couple.

Harold, as noted, liked Rhonda, too. Her short, jet black hair and her chocolate colored eyes made it hard not to. Her beauty wasn't all he liked about her. He knew that underneath her shallow, snobby exterior that she was a caring, loving, and understanding person. His feelings didn't matter, though. He knew Rhonda and him could never be together. He knew how important Rhonda's image was to her and there was no way that gorgeous creature would go for a dumpy loser like him. He was lucky enough to have her as a friend and he wasn't about to jeopardize that.

By the time high school rolled around Rhonda was ready to start legitimately dating. Her parents suggested she date a young, Latin boy who was also in their social class. His name was Lorenzo. Actually, they didn't really suggest it, but more or less demanded it. They wanted Rhonda to be with someone who was at their social level. How embarrassing would it be for them if their Rhonda dated someone of a lower class?

Rhonda's parents invited Lorenzo's family over for dinner in hopes that their children would connect. Lorenzo fell for Rhonda's charisma and splendor right away, but Rhonda was having doubts. Of course Lorenzo was handsome, charming and wealthy, but there was something missing. That little spark in her heart refused to ignite, but when Lorenzo asked Rhonda to be his girlfriend she said yes anyway. She hoped that she would start to feel it eventually. It also wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Her parents expected her to be with someone of the upper class so that "two great families coming together." Her parents have always said things like that. In a way she felt a bit restricted, but she assumed it was the best thing for her.

Chapter 2: Realization

Rhonda and Lorenzo had been dating for three years. Lorenzo was already starting to discuss marriage with her even though they were still only seniors in high school. Rhonda had been dreaming about her wedding day since she was just a young girl. She would imagine meeting her prince-charming, having him steal her heart at first glance and then whisking her off to the grandest wedding of the century. The boy from her former fantasies was a lot like Lorenzo. Then why was it that when they actually began talking about it her stomach would cringe? Why hadn't she after all these years felt for Lorenzo what Lorenzo obviously felt for her? The answer was clear- she was still in love with Harold.

Rhonda felt guilty all the time. She felt guilty for being unable to love Lorenzo the way he loved her. She felt guilty about loving another man behind his back. She felt guilty for not wanting what her parent's planned for her. Most importantly, however, she felt guilty about lying. She'd been lying to herself for years, forcing herself to remain in a relationship with a man she did not love. She'd known all along that Harold liked her, yet she never gave him a chance. Her mind always said no while her heart always ached for something more. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be true to herself for once.

…

It was nearing the end of the school year when Rhonda's and Lorenzo's families got together to discuss their future plans. College discussions and hints of marriage were the topics of choice. These conversations filled up the room so much that Rhonda felt as if she couldn't breathe. She couldn't listen to this anymore.

"Mommy, Daddy, Sweetie, I need to excuse myself."

"Of course, is everything alright?" her concerned boyfriend inquired.

"Yeah, I just…I really need some fresh air."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

She could see the worry in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice. This only made Rhonda feel worse. The guilt just kept piling up on her. She held in her tears and forced out the words, "No, I'll be okay", and rushed out of the room. She quickly made her way to the balcony and cried so hard that her mascara ran down her cheeks, and for the first time Miss Rhonda Lloyd did not care about her unkempt appearance. She began to contemplate how she was going to get herself out of this hole she had dug herself into. Would she be trapped in this mess forever? What's more important, her happiness or pleasing those around her?

Rhonda suddenly realized what she had to do. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

Chapter 3: Breaking the Chains

Harold was lying on his couch watching Wrestle Mania when he got a call from Rhonda. He was quite surprised since he hadn't heard from her in a few years. Sure they'd kept a friendly front like saying "hi" in the hallways and the occasional Facebook conversation to see how they'd been doing, but that was about it. Harold was even more stunned that she asked him to come over. What could she want after all this time? Regardless, he did as she requested and hopped in his car.

Meanwhile Rhonda was getting nervous. She hadn't really spoken to Harold in a while, but she hadn't been trying to be cruel. After her and Lorenzo got together she thought that if she avoided Harold the feelings would just fade away over time. They didn't.

Rhonda had just enough time to fix her make-up before the doorbell rang. Harold was here.

Rhonda yelled, "I got it", sprinted toward the door and swung it open.

"Rhonda, what's going-"

Harold couldn't even finish his sentence before Rhonda grabbed his arm and yanked him into the house.

"You'll see", she answered as she brought him to the dining room.

As Rhonda and Harold entered the room her family and guests all stopped and stared.

"Honey, what's going on?" proclaimed her mother.

"Yes, please inform us all where you so rudely disappeared to and who this large man in our house is", her father demanded.

Rhonda didn't say anything. She just clenched Harold's broad shoulders, pulled him in and kissed him. After their lips unlocked Rhonda looked at Lorenzo. His head fell down, almost as if he'd been trying to hide his teary eyes. He was clearly crushed. Rhonda then looked over to her parents whose anger was evident. She then turned back to Harold whose mouth was dropped and his eyes were wide. From there Rhonda began to explain.

"Look, Mom, Dad, I can't keep being a pawn in your little game. You've had my life planned out for me since the day I was born. For a long time I thought the life you had designed was best for me, but what I realize now is that Harold is what's best for me. I love him and he makes me happy. Lorenzo, I'm sorry that I've never been able to truly love you. This is why I can't be with you. You deserve someone who adores you and I deserve to live my life for me."

With that said, Rhonda held Harold's hand and led him back outside.

Chapter 4: Too Late

"So I think that we should take a drive somewhere, you know so things have a chance to cool down here", Rhonda said as she started to walk toward Harold's beat-up looking car. "Maybe we can-"

Rhonda was cut off by an interruption from Harold.

"Rhonda, I'm not sure how to tell you this, especially after what just happened inside, but I can't be with you."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I sort of have a girlfriend. It's not official or anything, but we've been seeing each other for months now."

Harold saw Rhonda's face sink. Her brown eyes filled with unreleased tears.

"Rhonda, I loved you for so many years. I kept hope that one day you'd love me back, but there came a time when I eventually had to give up. I figured since you are who you are and I am who I am that we'd never be together. Especially when you started dating Lorenzo I assumed it was a done deal. It's not like we exactly spoke too much either."

"But Harold, you don't understand! I couldn't talk to you because I knew that if I did I would never be able to get over you", Rhonda blubbered as her face started to become drenched in tears.

"But Rhonda, you could have walked away from all that a long time ago! As usual, though, you were too worried about what your parents and what everyone else would think! Patty has never been embarrassed of me and has never been ashamed to show me how she really feels. That's why I'm with her now. I'm falling in love with her. Maybe if I'd known earlier things could have been different, but it's too late. I'm sorry, Rhonda."

Harold kissed her damp cheek before he turned around and walked back to her car. Rhonda fell to her knees and sobbed. She couldn't believe what just happened. She made a fool out of herself, and in the matter of just five minutes she'd lost everything

Chapter 5: Below the Surface

Eventually Rhonda did get married. It clearly was not to Lorenzo, but to another equally wealthy man. It was just like her parents wanted. They owned a large, elegant house and had two kids together. Even though on the surface Rhonda appeared to have it all, she was never happy. She still pinned for the man that got away, the man she let slip through her fingertips because of her petty and shallow behavior.

If she could go back and change everything she would do so in a heartbeat, but unfortunately life doesn't work that way. Although she never asked her this life with her words, her actions led her down this path. She'd only gotten what she'd been unknowingly asking for her whole life.


End file.
